geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Let Go
Can't Let Go is the sixth level of Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Lite. It is the second level to be rated "Hard" as of Update 1.9. Description The first cube sequence requires greater precision to execute jumps through tight spike arrangements. It also has some deceiving jump rings, forcing the user to hit the correct jump ring at the right spot. Then, the background turns black, and the second half of the cube sequence abruptly drops the player into a rapid jumping and sliding section that lasts for a while. Fortunately, it is generally considered easier than the first half of the segment. Following that, there is a ship sequence of mild difficulty, although it is possible to collide with the exit passage that sticks inwards. A tough antigravity sequence with the cube - now involving jump rings - marks the hardest challenge encountered up until this point. Normal gravity is restored towards the end with a few tricky jumps to tackle. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is after the second yellow jump pad and before the speech (3!). After you are launched from pad and to the spike ramp: from the spiked platform after the jump ring where you do not have to jump, jump up twice and you will drop to the secret coin and then continue to the normal path. This is easier than the normal path because the normal path drops right into the black part, giving you 1.7 seconds to react. Sadly, this coin is only detectable if you get a glimpse of the final yellow jump pad. ** The location of the first secret coin acts as a safer shortcut. ** In the first secret coin path, a wavy platform not introduced until xStep is seen. * The second coin is on the ship sequence. Fly through the platforms. When you see a block with spikes in front of it, fly to the top of the top. Then continue as normal. The block is after two walls, one on the top and one on the bottom. * The third coin is right after the ship ends. When you see a spiked platform after one jump pad, and three jump rings, you will come down on a staircase of three stairs. Jump on the second one. After the purple pad immediately jump again to risk the collision of the spike. Walkthrough Trivia *This level has an error with the name "Cant Let Go", without the apostrophe between "n" and "t". No apostrophes can be used in any level names. * At the first bit with two yellow jump rings, it is possible to only jump on one if timed correctly, and the player can ride on the spiked wall. See this video. * In this level, you are able to skip many blocks, especially in the first black background section. However, some of the jumps may require some timing. For example, it is possible not to fall down to the 2-block platform in the beginning, and make a 4 block + 1 block up jump. *It takes 1:23 to complete this level, making it the second shortest level. The shortest is Cycles. *Can't Let Go was rated "Insane" before Update 1.9. * This is one of the three levels not to introduce a new game element. The other two are Base After Base and Jumper. *Can't Let Go was the only classic level that was not teased in the trailer. Hence this, it is possible this was before Ultimate Destruction was definitely not in–game so it might have not been the only level. *Can't Let Go seems to be very similar to the previous level, Base After Base, having the sequence and a similar layout. Errors * After the upside-down sequence at 1:16, the spike is not properly placed. * After seeing two spikes hanging above you (after the first secret coin), jump up once and you will fall to the last yellow boost of the secret coin path. * At the end of the level there are two misplaced spikes. The first is way off to the right, and some of it is even off of the block. The second creates the last jump, and is just barely off center. Gallery Can'tLetGoMenu.png|Can't Let Go on the main menu Can'tLetGoMenuOld.jpg|Can't Let Go before Update 1.9 CLG-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) CLG-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) CLG-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube10.png|Icon rewarded after completing Can't Let Go in normal mode (Icon 10) Category:Levels